


First and Last

by oswaldwaddlepot



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Angst, Father-Son Relationship, Language, Other, Protective Older Brothers, Violence, peaky blinders series 5 spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-09-30 21:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20454161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oswaldwaddlepot/pseuds/oswaldwaddlepot
Summary: After Finn was shot, Tommy sends him to stay with the Golds. There he'll learn more about himself and his family.





	1. Chapter 1

"Fuck off, Tommy." Finn grunted as he got out of the car. Tommy had been lecturing his little brother about the dangers of their world.

"you don't know what it's like to kill someone, Finn. It does something to you, mentally." Tommy shouted at him, his voice carried with concerned. He already lost one brother, he couldn't bare to lose another. 

"So, Tom, what are we doing? Hm?" Finn sassed.

"Your recklessness has Arthur and me worried. I told you specifically to stay out of danger but you didn't listen and you got shot. Do you know what went through my head when Ada called me and told me you were on her couch, that you were shot?" Tommy closed his eyes and placed his hands on his brother's shoulders. "You could've been seriously hurt or worse, dead and I-" his voice stops.

"Tom, look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"I know and that's why you'll be staying with Aberama Gold."

"WHAT? WHY?" Finn scoffed at his older brother and pushed him aside.

"Because he can keep an eye on you since you have this need for violence now. He'll watch you and you can learn a thing or two from. And Bonnie, he can teach you to box."

Finn rolled his eyes and walked back to the car. He stopped before entering.

"John, he… he was going to teach me how to shoot." Finn's voice became quieter.

Tommy looked at Finn sadly. He knew how much Finn loved John and how much he misses him. They had an unbreakable bond.

"Come, Finn. Mr. Gold is waiting inside." Tommy walked over and grabbed Finn's shoulder. Finn reluctantly agreed.

Once inside, they spotted Aberama Gold and his son, Bonnie. Bonnie was showing off his new boxing techniques.

"My boy!" Aberama laughed. He patted his son on his back. "I'm proud of you, you know that?"

Bonnie smiles, "thanks dad." They embraced in a hug.

"Ahem, Mr. Gold" Tommy spoke, "thank you for doing this."

"It's no problem, Mr. Shelby. Having young Finn around will do us some good, especially Bonnie. He needs someone to help him train."

Finn looked at Bonnie, who continued to show off his boxing skills.

"I was also hoping you can teach him some of your techniques, Mr. Gold. He has quite the appetite to be around the action. My brother and I would do it but business-"

"Say no more. Your brother will be well educated soon and that appetite will be gone."

Tommy looks at Finn, who had quietly walked over towards Bonnie.

"Are you interested in boxing, Finn?" Aberama asked. Finn looked back at him.

"Not really" Finn scoffed, "so what are the plans?"

"Ah, yes, you'll be camping with us and staying out of danger."

"That's it?" Finn responded back irritated.

"No, you'll help with the chores and you'll help Bonnie with his boxing and I'll be testing you. This won't be a quiet vacation, young Finn." Aberama smiled.

"Mr. Gold will bring you home for Ruby's birthday. Johnny Dogs knows where you'll be camping if we need to get in touch." Tommy walked up to Finn, "I'm only doing this to keep you safe. You're my brother and I love you but this, whatever this is, needs to stop, okay?"

Finn nodded.

"Don't worry about the business. We got it handled. Listen to Mr. Gold." Tommy placed his hand on Finn's shoulder and gave him a reassuring look. "Keep an eye on him, he is a Shelby after all."

Aberama and Bonnie laughed. Tommy said his goodbye and left. Finn looked at the two men, "am I really going to sleep in the woods?"

"You have so much to learn." Bonnie responded. "You can start by helping me pack up my boxing gear."

Finn rolled his eyes and helped Bonnie. "It's not so bad, you know? My dad may seem scary but he's not, at least not until you get to know him." Bonnie whispered.

"You boys ready? We have to get dinner before we get to camp." Aberama asked.

"We're ready, dad. Say, what about rabbit or squirrel for dinner?"

"Sounds good to me. What say you, Finn?"

"Uh.. um.. I never really had them before."

"Oh, they're delightful." said Bonnie.

The three men walked out of the building and to a waiting horse and wagon.

"Wait! I didn't bring any clothes with me. Any chance we can stop by my house so I can pack?"

"We have extra clothes at the camp. And something tells me you don't have the right clothes for what we're gonna do." answered Aberama.

Finn sat in the wagon while the father and son sat in front. The sun was quickly setting as they entered the deep woods. Aberama held the reigns and nudged Bonnie. "Right there, you see it?" he pointed at a big rabbit by a patch of weeds. Aberama slowly reached into his pocket to get his gun. Finn was sleeping when all of a sudden a huge bang startled him.

"Wha- what's happening?" he looked around confused.

"Dinner!" Aberama said as he picked up the rabbit and put in the back with Finn. They continued on for a few more miles until they reached their caravan.

"I'll get the fire started, dad." Bonnie jumped off and hurried over to the fire pit to start a fire.

"Come, Finn, I'll give you a tour." They both walked inside. "The back is yours, there's clothes on top of the bed. Bonnie will be upfront here. And I'll sleep outside."

"Outside? But isn't that uncomfortable?"

"No, boy. I grew up in these woods, sleeping directly under the stars."

"Hey, Finn, come help me with dinner." Bonnie shouted.

Finn walked back outside and over to the fire pit. Bonnie had the rabbit in his hands. "Got a knife?" asked Bonnie.

"Yeah" Finn pulled out a knife from his pocket. Finn and Bonnie helped cut the rabbit and cooked it. Aberama watched them from the caravan, smiling.

It's been a long time since his Aberama's wife passed away and his three daughters left with their aunt after his wife's death. His girls couldn't handle the grief and their aunt offered to take them. As much as it grieved him to do so, he wanted his girls to have a happy life. Bonnie, his eldest and only son, fought his dad to stay. Bonnie couldn't bare to leave his dad alone, not when he was hurting. Bonnie helped save his father's life.

"How's dinner going?" Aberama shouted, walking towards them.

"It'll be awhile before it's done." Finn answered.

"So that gives us time to get to know you better, eh. So, Finn tell us something about yourself." Aberama sat down beside his son.

"There's really not much to tell. I'm the youngest and it sucks."

"How so?" asked Bonnie. 

"My brothers treat me like I'm still a kid, they don't want me to wield a gun even though I'm a Peaky Blinder."

"They're worried about you, you can't fault them for that. You're still young and have a bright future ahead of you." Aberama spoke.

Finn put his head in his hands and sighed. After a few moments he looked over at Bonnie, "what about you? How did you end up boxing?"

"I've always had a temper and always enjoyed fighting. My uncle introduced me to boxing and was my trainer until he passed a few years back."

Aberama took over the cooking. They continued to talk until dinner was done. After they ate, Aberama indulged himself with his pipe and Bonnie gave Finn a few boxing tips.

"It's time for bed. Tomorrow will be a long day for all of us." Aberama chuckled. Both boys said their goodnights and walked inside the caravan.

"Hey, Bonnie, I want to apologize for my behavior earlier."

"Its ok. I understand how you're feeling and I would have acted the same, in fact, I have acted worse. One time, dad and I got into a fight and I ran away. Was gone for almost two days."

"What was the fight about?"

"I took his gun and practiced with it."

"You're joking, he got mad at you for that?"

"I was about 10. He told me he never wanted to see me with a gun."

"Why?"

"He was scared I would shoot myself or come across danger. See, he doesn't want me to be like him. I think your brothers don't want you to be like them and that's why they're treating you like this."

"I guess you could be right but I hate it. All my life all I wanted to do was be like them."

Bonnie gives him an understanding look. "We'll talk more about this tomorrow, ok?"

"Yeah. Goodnight Bonnie."

"Goodnight Finn."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aberama makes a surprising offer to Bonnie.

"Hey, Finn! Finn, it's time to wake up." Bonnie whispered to Finn. Finn groaned. "Wake up before my dad comes in." Bonnie shook the sleeping boy. After a few moans, Finn opened his eyes.

"What time is it?" he yawned.

"Time? We don't go by time out here. You'll understand why soon." Bonnie chuckled. "Here are some clothes" he handed Finn some of his old clothes, "they should fit. Get dress and meet us outside for breakfast."

Finn put on Bonnie's old clothes, surprisingly they fitted perfectly. He walked out of the caravan and over to the sitting men. Aberama had a plate of scrambled eggs, rolls and jam.

"Here." Aberama handed him the plate. "You'll need all the strength you can get."

After they ate, Bonnie took the dishes to a bucket of water behind the caravan.

"So what are we doing today?" Finn asked Aberama.

"First, we're gonna hunt for dinner. I invited some guests over. Then, you're gonna help Bonnie practice, he has a match in a month."

"That doesn't sound like much."

"Young Finn, you're also going to be learning so much and I'll be asking you to do me favors when the time comes. By the time you return home for your niece's birthday, you'll be a different man."

Finn gave him a subtle nod.

"Who is coming over for dinner?"

"Jeremiah Jesus and his son, Isaiah."

Finn smiled, "I didn't know you knew them."

"Jeremiah and I have some business to discuss and I think Bonnie would love to be around kids his age" Aberama frowned, "he doesn't say it but I know he misses his sisters. He's a good big brother but since they're gone, he's been lonely. When he heard you were coming to stay, he was ecstatic."

Finn gave him a sympathetic look. He knows how much family means. "When was the last time Bonnie saw his sisters?"

"It has been a long time but we've made arrangements for them to visit when he has his next match."

Bonnie came back carrying two shotguns. "They're loaded, dad. Are we ready to hunt?" he asked his dad.

"You two go on. I'll stay here and manage." Aberama hugged his boy goodbye and waved at Finn. The boys jumped in the wagon and trailed away. 

"What did you and my dad talk about?"

"Huh? Oh, just that he's invited Mr. Jesus and his son, Isaiah. Also your match you have in a month. Who are you fighting?"

"Eh, not sure. Just a local, I suppose. Ever since my match with Goliath, every man has been scared to face me."

"Can't blame them, you gave him a nasty punch" Finn laughed. They carried on for awhile until they reached a small river.

"Wanna try and get some fish for dinner?" asked Bonnie.

"I thought we were going to hunt?"

"We are but we rarely have guests and I was thinking of having a feast."

"Sure, do you have a fishing pole?"

"In the back of the wagon under that blanket. There's also a bucket we can put the fish in back there too."

Finn grabbed the pole and bucket and headed down towards the river. Finn took the first try at catching the fish and succeeded by catching some trout fish.

"What should we hunt for next?" Bonnie asked as he placed the bucket of fish in the wagon.

"Stag? I'm not so good at hunting. Tommy took us hunting a few times and I never hunted anything."

Bonnie's expression changed to a downcast look.

"Well, that's about to change today. I'll let you take the shot."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I always wanted a little brother so I can teach him things like this." Bonnie smiled at Finn. 

They got back on the wagon and journeyed for what seemed like hours to Finn. They arrived at a gigantic tree, overseeing an open field.

"Are we climbing the tree?" Finn looked up to see a jungle of branches coming from the tree.

"If you want, I'm sitting on the ground." Bonnie laughed.

Finn sat beside him and looked around the open field, "it's beautiful" he thought. All the trees, wild flowers, it is all so peaceful. "So, do you have any boxing moves?"

"I've been practicing more on my defense lately and perfecting my right hook" Bonnie lifted his right arm and pretended to punch Finn. "The trainer at the gym tells me I'm the best youngest competitor he's seen in his career."

"That must make you feel good."

"It does but it also puts a lot of pressure on me. I don't want to disappoint anyone, especially my dad."

"You could never disappoint your father. He's helping you achieve your dreams. I wish I had a father who loves me like that."

"Can I ask you, what happened to your father?"

"He was never really around. I don't remember him much only that Tommy hated him."

"Where is he now?"

"Dead." Finn spoke in a cold manner. He has never really spoken about his father to anyone. "Tommy and Arthur don't want to hear about him. John is dead. Ada is barely around. I.. don't know. I want to know about him, about my mum." 

"I'm sorry. I can't imagine how you feel." Bonnie grabbed hold of Finn's shoulder. "Listen, you can come to me about anything."

"Thanks." Finn gave a half smile to him.

Just then, Bonnie looks up and spots a stag. "Finn, look."

Finn sees the stag grazing the field. Bonnie quietly gets the shotgun and loads it. "Here you go, Finn. Hold it steady with your right arm. Now, aim carefully at the stag. Do you have the shot?"

Finn was holding the gun that weighed more than he thought it would. His palms sweating, he has never held a gun this size before. He could hear Bonnie's voice but he didn't process his words except "aim, shot". Before Finn knew it, he pulled the trigger. He could hear Bonnie cheering.

"Nice shot!" Bonnie cheered. Bonnie took the gun from Finn, who stood frozen.

"Did I get him?"

"Got him right in the side. Come, let's collect dinner and head back." They jumped in the wagon and collected the stag. They returned back late afternoon.

Aberama was sitting in his chair, sharpening his knife. "Ah, I was beginning to wonder if you boys snuck back to the city."

"We got fish and stag for dinner." Finn told him.

"Finn shot the stag. It was amazing, dad. He's not a bad shooter." 

Aberama walked over to the wagon to examine the stag. "Very nice" he placed his hand on the stag, "I'll start on dinner while you start your practice."

Bonnie went on with his boxing techniques, Finn helped him with the punching bag. Aberama stood over at the table, cutting the stag and scaling the fish, watching the boys. Watching his son doing what he loves the most is the most important thing in his life. He continued to watch and encourage Bonnie while giving Finn some tips.

The sun was setting low, the meat and fish were cooking over the fire. Aberama managed to find some berries for s sweet dessert. The boys got out of their dirty clothes and put on fresh pairs. They heard hooves off in the distance. "Guests are here" Bonnie said.

"Mr. Jesus, hello. Isaiah, how are you doing?" Aberama greeted them with handshakes.

"Not bad. Yourself?" Jeremiah Jesus asked, shaking his hand.

Bonnie and Finn came out and greeted them.

"This is where you've been hiding?" Isaiah jokingly asked Finn.

"It's not bad, it's actually quite serene." Finn answered.

"Young Finn here shot the stag were about to feast on." Aberama spoke.

"Bonnie, take them and show them a few moves. Mr. Jesus and I have some business to discuss."

The older men walked over to the fire pit and sat down by the fire.

"I've worked out everything, Mr. Gold. Bonnie will have access to the gym anytime he needs. We found a small flat that's not far from the gym. Mr. Shelby has already paid for it."

Aberama nodded in agreement. "When can he move in?"

"Now if he chooses. Mr. Shelby has given orders to the blinders to keep Bonnie out of the business. His moving to Small Heath would be for boxing purposes only."

Aberama looked up and watched Bonnie showing off to the other boys, joking around with them. This was his dream, to give his son a better life than he had. 

"I'll talk to him after dinner."

Jeremiah and Aberama shook hands, "I'll inform Mr. Shelby tomorrow" Jeremiah told him.

The two men finished dinner. The five of them feasted on the meat and rolls (that was provided by Jeremiah). 

After they ate, Isaiah pulled Finn away, "why did Tommy send you here?"

"He's just being… Tommy. Look, I'll be back soon, I promise."

"Good, I miss you. It's not the same without you." Isaiah laughed. They walked back over to the fire pit.

Bonnie carried out a bowl of berries, the men scooped their hands in the bowl. Jeremiah informed of the business that went on around Small Heath. Aberama shook his head.

"The other Shelbys should come out and spend some time in the fresh air." said Aberama.

The Jesus' visit was short-lived. They said their goodbyes.

"Come back soon" Bonnie spoke graciously.

"We will" Isaiah answered. He looked at Finn and winked. Finn smiled back at him. 

After they were out of sight, Aberama looked at Finn, "Finn, can you leave Bonnie and I alone for a moment, please."

Finn walked back in the caravan, leaving the father and son alone in private.

"What is it dad?"

"Bonnie, you know how much I love you?"

"Dad, what's-"

"The reason I had invited Mr. Jesus over was because we worked out a plan for you to move."

Bonnie was speechless, he couldn't believe what his father was telling him. "Move? No! Why would I leave you?"

"Mr. Shelby brought a flat for you near the gym and you have access to the gym anytime you want. We also worked out a safety plan for you. You can never get involved with Tommy's business."

"But dad, I don't want to leave. This is my home!"

"And it always will be, Bonnie, but this has always been your dream and I want nothing more for you to have your dreams come true. You can always visit me and I'll visit you." Aberama smiled at his son. "I never wanted you to have the same life I had. I promised your mother I would do anything to keep you away from my lifestyle."

Bonnie sniffed and paused, "when do I leave?" 

"Mr. Jesus will talk to Mr. Shelby tomorrow but you can leave anytime."

"Fine. I'll leave after my match."

"Bonnie-" 

"I'm tired dad. Goodnight." He walked away from his dad not wanting to hear no more.

"Are you ok?" Finn asked as he saw the sad look on Bonnie's face.

"I don't want to talk about now." Bonnie went to straight to bed without saying another word


	3. Chapter 3

Finn woke the next morning to silence (except for the little chirps from the birds outside). He rubbed his eyes and glanced over to Bonnie's bed which was empty. He got up and walked outside and found he was alone. 

"Mr. Gold? Bonnie?" Finn shouted and looked around. No one answered. He walked over to the fire pit and there found a note on Aberama's chair:

"Be back soon".

He sat by what was left of the previous night fire and thought about Bonnie's attitude before bed. "What did Aberama say to him?" he kept asking in his head. After a few minutes, Finn went inside and changed clothes.

"Finn?" someone shouted from outside. Finn finished dressing and crept outside. Aberama was stacking the wood pile with fresh wood he found.

"Mr. Gold," Finn looked around, "where's Bonnie?"

"He left before I woke" Aberama finished stacking the wood. He turned and faced the youngest Shelby, "how did he seem last night?"

"He seemed ok until you talked to him. He didn't say anything to me."

Aberama nodded. "He doesn't like the deal I made for him."

"If you don't mind me asking, what deal did you make?"

Aberama motioned for Finn to sit by the fire pit. Aberama let out a heavy sigh as he sat.

"He moves to the city so he can continue his dream."

"Oh.. and he hates it?"

"He hates that he has to leave here to do so. You see, Bonnie isn't one to leave his family and he feels his dream is making him do so."

"Couldn't you move with him?"

Aberama laughs, "No, Finn. The city life isn't for me. Out here in the country, there's freedom. No noise. I'm a man of an older age, the city will kill me quick."

"I'm sure once Bonnie has time to process this, he'd come around. It's not like he'll never come back here." Finn looked over at the man whose face was somber. "Do you know where he went to? Maybe I can find him and talk to him."

"He doesn't want to be found, not yet at least. He's an unrestrained boy who knows these woods better than you know your liquor. He'll come home when he's ready."

Finn shook his head in agreement.

"In the meantime, I'm gonna teach you some shooting techniques. Your stag shot was good but I know you can do better if given the proper training. Come."

Aberama walked over to the caravan and retrieved two pistols and handed one over to Finn.

"These aren't for hunting, are they?"

"No, just for practice shots" Aberama chuckled, "do you see those cans?" he pointed at a pile of cans behind a tree, "grab those and line them up on top of the wood."

Finn did what he was told, he lined up ten cans.

"Can you shoot from a distance?" Aberama asked.

"Er, no."

"You'll learn today. Now, come back here." Finn walked back to Aberama. "Now, face the cans. Hold up your shooting arm, steady it. Aim for the end can on the right. When you feel like you have the shot, shoot it."

Finn steady his arm, focused on the target. He took a deep breath and took the shot. The bullet missed the can.

"FUCK!" Finn shouted.

"It's ok, Finn. Hell, Bonnie almost shot his foot off on his first try. We'll work on your aiming."

After multiple failed attempts, Finn finally shot the can.

"Steady. Slow. Focus." Aberama repeated himself.

Finn kept his focus and shot the remaining cans. Aberama protested for Finn to get more cans to shoot. As Finn collected the cans, he glanced back at Aberama, who kept looking around, as if trying to locate someone.

"Finish these off and we'll take a break" Aberama shouted, his voice had changed tone.

Finn lined the cans and shot them off with a breeze. Both men chuckled and walked back to the fire pit.

"Mr. Gold, can I ask you something?"

"Ask away."

"You said you wouldn't move to the city but what if there was a way for you to be closer to Bonnie while he's in the city?"

Finn's question intrigued Aberama's interest.

"What do you have in mind?" he asked him enthusiastically.

"My aunt Pol. I know you two.. er.. were together, I suppose. She has mentioned you multiple times and she was sad when you two split. What if you two talked and possibly worked it out. She has a house outside of the city."

Aberama smiled, "You know why I got my hair cut? Because I love your Aunt Pol."

"You changed your looks because of love?"

"Love can make you do outrageous things" Aberama's demeanor shifted, "a man would do anything in the name of love, no matter how hard it would be on him."

"Mr. Gold, Bonnie-"

"I'm right here" Bonnie spoke, coming from behind the caravan. Aberama stood up and rushed to Bonnie checking to see if he was physically hurt. "I'm fine, dad."

Aberama sighed. "You had me worried. Come, sit and let's talk." They walked back over and Finn stood up wanting to give them privacy.

"No, Finn, sit. You need to listen to what I have to say" Bonnie spoke. "I had time to think about everything. Dad, you've always had my back every step of the way. After mom died, I saw how hurt you were but even then you made sure I never gave up. I don't know a stronger man. You've put your family first" tears started to slide down Bonnie's cheek, "Finn, your brother sent you here to learn and this is what he meant: no matter how mad you are with family, they'll always be there for you. You may not see now but they have your best interest at heart. They see you running around with a gun, they're worried you or someone else will get hurt. I know there's times where you don't want to listen but you need to."

"What if they don't listen to me?"

"Finn" Aberama interrupted, "your brothers have seen death more times than they like. They've seen how death affects a person. They don't want you to go through that. You may seem like a tough man wielding a gun but what happens after you pull the trigger?"

"I blinded the man who almost killed Arthur and felt justified" Finn started to tense up.

"You took his sight, not his life" Bonnie spoke.

"So, I'm suppose to listen and what? Just sit around and do nothing? I'm a fucking Shelby."

"A Shelby who keeps trying to prove himself in the wrong ways. Finn, I can see you're an intelligent man, use your brains to prove to your brothers that you're not someone to mess around with." Aberama smiled.

"I guess I can try" Finn spoke.

"Now that that's done, why don't we find some food." Aberama suggested.

"The Mills' is having a feast a few miles west of here" Bonnie answered.

"Excellent! We'll go over there. Been meaning to since old George died." Aberama said. The three of them saddled up their horses and rode about 6 miles west.

They spent the rest of the day and a good part eating and chatting with various Mills' family members. Bonnie showed off his boxing moves. Aberama helped George Mills widow cook. Finn made his rounds, hearing stories of his grandfather who camped with them. As night began to grow, they said their goodbyes and rode back home. The men were too tired to even change clothes, each passed out in their beds (Aberama made himself a fire and laid next to it).

The next few days, Finn kept busy helping Bonnie practice, hunting and learning to shoot from a distance. Aberama was amazed at how quick a learner Finn was. 

"So when are you leaving?" Bonnie asked Finn after their practice.

"Tomorrow, it's Ruby's birthday, then, if it's ok with you and your dad, I can come back the day after tomorrow."

"Of course you can come back. You're always welcome here anytime." Bonnie hugged Finn.

"You boys hungry?" Aberama asked. They ran over to the food. "There's plenty for all of us" Aberama laughed.

After they ate, they talked about Bonnie's upcoming match and how Bonnie would knock his opponent out in the third round.

"Hey, Finn, can I ask you something?" Bonnie looked at Finn.

"Sure."

"What was your brother John like?"

Finn remained still. He often thought about John but never told anyone. "John was outgoing, wild, funny, loyal, a good brother who always made time to play cards with me. He was different than Tommy and Arthur."

"He sounded like a great man." Aberama spoke softly.

"He was. He loved the family more than life."

"I'm sorry for your loss" Bonnie grabbed Finn's shoulder.

"It's getting late boys and Finn, you need to get up early, Johnny Dogs is getting you at dawn." 

They all said their goodnights and went to bed.

The next morning, Finn was woken up by Bonnie. 

"Finn, c'mon, Johnny Dogs is already here. He's talking to my dad now. Get up."

Finn, groggy, got up and gathered his few belongings the Gold's gave him during his time with them.

"Ah, there ya are, Finn" Johnny Dogs shouted. "You ready to leave and get back to the dirty, stinking streets of Small Heath?"

"It was nice having you here, young Finn." Aberama spoke.

"Thank you for having me. I'm gonna come back here tomorrow, if I can."

"I told him he was invited to return. Hope you don't mind dad."

"It's fine except we're moving camps today and only Johnny Dogs knows where we'll be camped."

"That's right" Johnny laughed, "hey Bonnie, I have money on you knocking your opponent out. You think you can beat him?"

"He's a champion." Aberama smiled, looking at Bonnie.

"Well, best we get leaving. Tommy is having some trouble back home. Nothing for you all to worry about."

Finn said his goodbyes and rode back to Small Heath. The ride back home, he had a terrible feeling in his gut.


End file.
